What is Love?
by klutz101
Summary: UPDATED. Chapter 9 up! Oh yeah--Summary. It's kinda a teen-fic about The Charmed Ones. It includes only Piper, Phoebe, and Prue though (maybe Paige later). They find out about magic after their Grams is mysteriously attacked and put into a coma!
1. I Think I'm in Love

Summary: Teen Fic about P/L. The rest is what they call history  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows who owns em and I'm not one of em. But I do own Melanie, Garrett, Henry, Lillian, Brianna, Dr. Robinson and Nikki!  
  
** I'm so excited and I just can't hide it**   
  
Piper: 16

Leo: 16

Prue: 18

Phoebe: 14

Dan: 17

Missy: 16

Grams: 110 (AN: HA HA HA!)  
  
**_Chapter One: I think I'm in Love!  
  
_Thursday Morning**   
  
Prue: Piper if you don't get up out of your bed in about two seconds I think someone's going to be going to school with the "Grams"  
  
That got Piper up. No one I mean no one wants to go to school with Grams. On the short drive there, she badgers you into telling her who your crushes at Baker High are. And when you get there she'll point at each one and say what about him? I think he's cute. What do you think?  
  
Piper: I'm up! I'm up!  
  
Phoebe: What took you so long? Were you dreaming about Dan?  
  
She so said that with an evil laugh. Dan Gordon was the most popular, most good-looking, most athletic guy in the whole world. Piper was so in love, but of course that evil barbaric girl Missy stole him. Literally. He was dating Melanie, Piper's best friend until Missy the snob heard about him. It always hurt to lose a boyfriend. Piper knew. Of course her's had been murdered **(AN: Jeremy anyone)** but what's the difference. Either way you never see them again.  
  
As Piper made her way to gym class, she bumped into who else but Dan Gordon!  
  
Dan: Sorry  
  
Piper: It's okay  
  
Dan: Hey your Piper Halliwell right?  
  
Piper: Yeah  
  
Dan: You know I'm going to break up with Missy anyways so I want to know if you wanted to hang out Saturday at this party  
  
Piper: Sure! I'll tell ya tomorrow if I can come  
  
Dan: Why can't you tell me now?  
  
Piper: Um, I don't have my calendar. I have to check to see if there's something going on that day  
  
Dan: Oh  
  
Piper: Yeah. See you later  
  
Dan: See ya!  
  
Piper couldn't believe that Dan Gordon just asked her out when he was about to break up with Missy, the most popular girl in Baker High.  
  
Piper: I'm so lucky!  
  
Melanie: Why?  
  
Piper: Sorry to say this but Dan asked me out  
  
Melanie: Wow. Great. I'm over him. I saw this new guy in algebra and he is so totally hot!  
  
Piper: What's his name?  
  
Melanie: Garrett!  
  
Garrett: Talking about me?  
  
Melanie: Maybe  
  
Garrett: Melanie, do you want to come with me to this party Saturday?  
  
Melanie: Of course!  
  
Garrett: Okay, I'll pick you up at 6:30 then  
  
Melanie: Okay. See you later  
  
Garrett: See ya Piper: Did he just say a party Saturday night?  
  
Melanie: Yeah. Why?  
  
Piper: That's the party Dan asked me to. Should I go?  
  
Melanie: Yeah. Tell him quickly or he'll find a date with one of Missy's snobby friends  
  
Just then a guy about the same age as Piper with sandy blonde hair an gorgeous green eyes bumped into Piper  
  
Leo: Sorry  
  
Piper: It's okay  
  
Leo: I'm Leo. Leo Wyatt  
  
Piper: Piper Halliwell and this is Melanie Amechee  
  
Leo: Hey Piper, do you happen to know where room 247 is?  
  
Piper: Yeah. That's my homeroom; I'll walk you there  
  
As Piper and Leo walked down the hall, she turned around and looked at Melanie who was waving her hand in front of her face saying that Leo was a hottie.  
  
**Friday Morning**   
  
Piper: Grams, can I go to a party Saturday night with Dan Gordon?  
  
Grams: The man who dumped Melanie for that slut?  
  
Piper: I think so  
  
Grams: NO!!!!!  
  
Piper: But, Gra--  
  
Grams: No buts, you don't need to be going out with a San Francisco heartbreaker  
  
Friday Afternoon   
  
Dan: So did you check your calendar?  
  
Piper: Huh? Oh uh yeah. I can't--I mean I can go  
  
Dan: Really?  
  
Piper Yeah  
  
Dan: Great. I'll pick you up at 6:30  
  
Piper: Great. See you then  
  
Dan: Bye  
  
I couldn't say no. I'll just have to fake sick Saturday and then I couldn't make it to the party thought Piper.   
  
**Lil-whitelighter111488:** Thanks!  
  
**Piperleo4eva:** I don't like Dan either but hey it's a story Dan can always be killed or he could just get back together with Missy. Read more Piper does something to Leo!  
  
**SATURDAY MORNING**  
  
Piper: Grams (Fake Cough) I don't feel so good  
  
Grams: Go up into bed I'll bring you some nice hot tea okay?  
  
Piper: O- (cough)-kay  
  
**UPSTAIRS**  
  
Dan: Hello?  
  
Piper: Dan its Piper. (Cough) I can't go with you tonight (sneeze) I'm sick  
  
Dan: It's okay I didn't need you to fake sick to know you didn't want to go with me. I was about to call you and say Missy and I had gotten back together anyways. I'll see you later  
  
How could I have fallen for such a bastard! He is so evil, he and that bitch make a great couple thought Piper   
  
Grams: Piper! Your sisters and I are going to the mall. There's a handy man coming. I need you to show him around and tell him to fix the grandfather clock too!  
  
Piper: Okay  
  
**5:30 PM**   
  
Melanie: Are you sure that's what he said?  
  
Piper: Positive  
  
Melanie: Omigod! He is such a you-know-what!  
  
Piper: I know  
  
Melanie: I have to go get ready to go out with Garrett. I'll miss you  
  
Piper: It's his loss  
  
Melanie: I know. Maybe you should think about that Leo guy. He is so HOT!  
  
Piper: Don't you have to get ready?  
  
Melanie: Oh yeah! Bye  
  
Piper: Bye  
  
**6:50 PM**   
  
(_Doorbell rings)_  
  
Piper opens the door expecting to see an old fat dude when she sees the guy her friend thinks is a hottie!  
  
Piper: Leo?!  
  
Leo: Oh hey Piper! Do you live hear?  
  
Piper: Yeah  
  
Leo: Oh. Well I'm the handy man you've been waiting for than I guess  
  
Piper: I guess  
  
Leo: So what did Penny leave here for me to do?  
  
Piper: Um, she wanted me to show you around and then ask you to fix that old clock  
  
Leo: Lets get to work!  
  
Piper and Leo talked forever like they had known each other every day of their lives  
  
Piper: Hey my Grams, Penny, left me some burgers. Want one?  
  
Leo: Sure  
  
As Piper was giving Leo a burger she couldn't help but wonder: Does he have a girlfriend? If he doesn't I'd sure like to kiss those wonderful lips. If he does well I'm sure I can steal him away from her.   
  
Leo: Thanks. Piper did you hear about that party tonight?  
  
Piper: Yeah. This jerk Dan invited me.  
  
Leo: I know try living with him 24/7.  
  
Piper: Are you guys roommates?  
  
Leo: No we're brothers. Well half brothers. My Mom, Lillian, wasn't to bright when she hooked up with Dan's Dad.  
  
Piper: Who's older?  
  
Leo: He is. Then my Mom met my Dad, Henry, and they've been happily married ever since.  
  
Piper: It sounds like your family is more perfect than mine  
  
Leo: What? Okay tell me your story!  
  
Piper: It's too sad  
  
Leo: I think I can handle it. Who lives with Dan 24 hours a day, seven days a week?  
  
Piper: Okay. My Mom, Patty, met my Dad, Victor, in college. They were married until my sister Phoebe was born. He then killed her because he though she was cheating on him with her co-worker, Sam. He's been in jail ever since and now my Grams has to take care of us  
  
Piper started to cry a little  
  
Leo: Piper, its okay. It's in the past. This is the future. You can always get away from the past. Start changing your future.  
  
Then something pushed Piper to do something she had never done. Right then and there Piper pressed her lips against Leo's in a very passionate kiss.  
  
Piper broke away  
  
Piper: I'm sor—  
  
Leo who kissed her interrupted her  
  
**AN: What will happen next? Please R&R. Hope you guys liked it! **


	2. I Know I'm in Love

Chapter 2: I Know I'm in Love  
  
How could this have happened? First he's just a friend from school. The he's our handyman (by the way he never did fix that clock). And now? Now he's my boyfriend! Thanks to my best friend, Melanie; who I thought I could trust everyone knows I kissed Leo. Not Leo kissed Piper. Piper kissed Leo.  
  
10AM BY THE LOCKERS   
  
Piper: Melanie, how could you?  
  
Melanie: I thought Prue could keep a secret  
  
Piper: Phoebe pushed it out of her and you know she can't keep a secret  
  
Melanie: Sorry  
  
Leo: Hey!  
  
Apparently he hadn't heard the 'true' rumors Melanie, I mean Phoebe had started  
  
Piper: Hi  
  
Melanie: So this is...  
  
Piper: I think you know  
  
Melanie: Sorry. I don't remember what happened yesterday. See you later  
  
Piper: See ya  
  
Leo: Bye. So what was she talking about?  
  
Piper: You  
  
Leo: Ohhh  
  
Then he bent down and kissed me in front of everyone and I didn't even care  
  
Missy: So the rumors are true. I can see it now 'GEEK KISSES DORK'. It'll be our next news article.  
  
Brianna: Yeah. I mean I am the editor. It will surely be in there  
  
Dan: I can't believe I almost asked a slut out!  
  
Piper: I'm no slut  
  
Missy: Of course you aren't. You're a tramp  
  
Brianna, Missy, and Dan crack up.  
  
Missy: Come on guys we have better things to do  
  
Leo: Well when did you make her upset  
  
Piper: When Prue made captain on the cheerleading squad and she didn't  
  
Leo: Oh. Bummer  
  
Piper: Yeah. But, if she had made it she'd probably be at the E.R. because she broke a nail  
  
Leo: No. I mean it's a bummer having Prue as captain of the squad  
  
Prue: I heard that  
  
Piper: His bad  
  
Prue: Are you coming home with us after school?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah or are you going over Leo's?  
  
Piper: I'm going to walk home  
  
Prue and Phoebe: Okay  
  
Piper: With Leo  
  
Phoebe and Prue: Oh no!  
  
Prue: Quick stop the insanity!!!  
  
Phoebe: Like you haven't walked home with Andy before  
  
Prue: That is so none of your business  
  
Phoebe: Sure it is. We're related  
  
Prue: Come on let's go!  
  
Phoebe: See you two lovebirds later 3:20PM ON THE WALK HOME  
  
Leo: Piper?  
  
Piper: Yeah  
  
Leo: I love you  
  
Those were the three words Piper had been trying to say to Leo. It was so nice to hear them from the love of her life.  
  
Piper: I love you too  
  
Leo: Really  
  
Piper: Really  
  
Then Leo gave Piper a kiss and asked an obvious question  
  
Leo: Is your birthday tomorrow?  
  
Piper: maybe  
  
Leo: Oh shit! I forgot. Gotta go. Love ya  
  
Piper: Me too  
  
Leo: Aren't you supposed to say you too?  
  
Piper: No. Well at least not if you love yourself more  
  
Leo & Piper laughed until Leo realized they hadn't reached Piper's house yet  
  
Leo: Piper, where are we?  
  
Piper: I don't kn----  
  
She was interrupted by a gunshot  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! R&R. give some suggestions on where this story should go!  
  
-LeoPiper24/7- 


	3. Please Don't Die

**Chapter 3: Please Don't Die**  
  
_Did something ever seem so perfect, so right? _

_And then everything falls apart _

_Because of one huge terrible fight? _

_And you just wish everything would go back to the way it was _

_Then someone died?_

Piper: Leo?  
  
Leo: Yeah  
  
Piper: What was that?  
  
Leo: I think it was a gunshot  
  
Piper: Omigod! What is that?!  
  
Leo: It looks like an old woman  
  
Piper: Grams!  
  
Leo: Oh shit! This wasn't supposed to happen yet  
  
Piper: Leo what are you talking about  
  
Leo: I gotta go  
  
He then orbed out leaving Piper bewildered  
  
**HOSPITAL 4:50PM**   
  
Piper: Is she going to be okay?  
  
Nurse: Unless you're family I can't tell you  
  
Piper: I'm her granddaughter  
  
Nurse: I'll need proof  
  
Piper: What? I don't have any proof. All I know is my grandmother was shot!  
  
Nurse: Madam, will you please calm down  
  
Piper: I am not going to calm down until I know if she's all right!  
  
Dr. Robinson: She's not all right  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Dr. Robinson: Are you Piper Halliwell?  
  
For once in her life she wished she wasn't Penny Halliwell's granddaughter. Cause that would me she was not okay.  
  
Piper: Yes  
  
Dr. Robinson: your grandmother is in a coma. It's a miracle she's still alive. She was shot in her left temple and her stomach was ripped open like someone was eating out of it  
  
Piper: I think I'm gonna be sick  
  
Dr. Robinson: Nurse, call Penny Halliell's other two granddaughters. I'm sure they'll want to know what happened.  
  
Nurse: Right away  
  
**HALLIWELL MANOR 5:40PM  
**  
Prue: Andy stop!  
  
Andy: What did I do?  
  
Phoebe: Prue!  
  
As Phoebe came down the steps of the manor, Prue could tell there was something wrong.  
  
Prue: What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: Grams and Piper are at the hospital  
  
Prue: What happened?  
  
Phoebe: They wouldn't tell me  
  
Andy: I'll drive you there. Which hospital?  
  
Phoebe: Memorial  
  
Andy: Lets go  
  
**HOSPITAL 6:10PM**  
  
Phoebe: Piper Halliwell  
  
Nurse: She's not enlisted here  
  
Prue: Can you try Penny Halliwell then?  
  
Piper: Phoebe! Prue! Andy?!  
  
Phoebe: What happened?  
  
Piper: It's Grams. She's in a coma  
  
Prue: Omigod!  
  
The three sisters started to cry and mourn for their grandmother  
  
Phoebe: Wait—  
  
Prue: Where's Leo?  
  
Piper: I don't know  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean you don't know  
  
Piper: He kinda disappeared in some crazy blue light  
  
Phoebe: I read this in a book once  
  
Prue: Rewind. Since when do you read books  
  
Phoebe: Since about 2 hours ago. Anyways in this book, a guy, Leo, is a criminal who swallowed a potion made by a wizard. Not just any wizard, and **EVIL** wizard. And what happens is—  
  
Prue: You don't really believe that do you?  
  
Just then, Leo orbs in and quickly pulls Piper into the Janitor's Closet without any one noticing  
  
Piper: Leo! Get away from me!  
  
Leo: Piper, let me expl—  
  
Piper: No Leo. I don't want to hear any excuses. Just cut to the chase. Who are you and what happened to Grams  
  
Leo: I...I am a whitelighter. And as for Penny, well she was um attacked by a, um a demon.  
  
Piper: A what?  
  
Leo: A demon. Anyways, Penny, your mother, and all the women of the halliwell line all the way back to Melinda Warren are witches.  
  
Piper: Then that would make me... too much info for one day  
  
Prue: Piper! Where'd you go?  
  
Piper: Kiss me  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Piper: I need an excuse. Come on. Just do it. You know you want to.  
  
Leo begins to kiss Piper as Prue opens the door  
  
Prue: Eeeewww! You guys so need to get a room. Wait I thought you didn't know where he was...  
  
Piper: He just showed up in those thingies I was telling you about.  
  
Prue: Ohhhh Kay. Um, did you believe what Phoebe said or were you too busy making out?  
  
Piper: Very funny. I did hear Phoebe and I don't believe her  
  
I don't even believe my boyfriend for Christ's sake and he has proof of magic.  
  
Prue: Piper can you hear me?  
  
Piper: Prue, Phoebe can I talk to you alone?  
  
They both walk over to Piper who had moved far, far away from the Janitor's Closet.  
  
Phoebe: What is it?  
  
Piper: We're witches  
  
**AN: Another good chapter completed. Pleaz, pleaz, pleaz review! If you don't I'm not going to continue. Just playin. I'm not that mean, but still REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
_-LeoPiper24/7-_ **


	4. We're What?

Chapter 4: We're What?  
  
Prue: You guys are psychopaths! How can you believe that Piper! What Phoebe said was from a book. A book classified as fiction!  
  
Piper: I didn't believe Phoebe, I believed L—a whitelighter! He helped me understand about our destiny!  
  
Phoebe: Prue all we have to do is summon a spirit who can tell us about this, okay? I know, we can summon Mom!  
  
Prue: Fine. But, if it doesn't work, I'm right and you guys are psychopaths! Andy!  
  
Andy: Yeah?  
  
Prue: Can you take us home?  
  
Andy: Sure  
  
Phoebe: Piper, you coming?  
  
Piper: I'll meet you at home. I brought my car.  
  
Prue: Okay. Lets go  
  
While Prue, Phoebe, and Andy were leaving Piper went to go find Leo and ask him a few questions.  
  
Piper: Leo! Where'd you go?  
  
Leo: Right here!  
  
Piper: Still in the Janitor's closet I see  
  
Leo: Hoping you'd come back for another round  
  
Piper: You must be crazy if you think I'm gonna make-out with you after I found out who I really am and by the way I'm only 16!!!!!  
  
Leo: Actually you'll be 17 tomorrow and I meant another round of questions  
  
Piper: Oh. Well I did come back for you to answer some questions of mine  
  
Leo: Ask away  
  
Piper: Who am I? Leo: You're a witch. Well, a charmed one to be more precise  
  
Piper: A charmed what?  
  
Leo: A charmed one. A charmed one is one of three of the most powerful witches in all of magic history  
  
Piper: Who are the other two? Do I have powers? And what's a whitelighter?  
  
Leo: Prue and Phoebe are the other two witches. You do have powers, well not yet at least. You have Temporal Status and Combustion. Prue has Telekinesis and Astral Projection. Phoebe has Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. A whitelighter is the protector of newcomer witches like you and your sisters. Just think of us as guardian angels  
  
Piper: Well I'm glad I have you then  
  
Leo: Which brings up a problem  
  
Piper: A problem?  
  
Leo: Witches and whitelighters aren't supposed to fall in love  
  
Piper: So...  
  
Leo: You're a witch. I'm a whitelighter. You do the math  
  
Piper: But, I love you  
  
Leo: I love you too, but its against the rules  
  
Piper: Screw the rules  
  
Piper then gave Leo a very passionate kiss.  
  
Leo: I'm sorry Piper I can't  
  
Piper: Then just get my car here and tell me everything you know about magic  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Prue: Andy, would you still love me if I was hiding a secret from you and I couldn't tell you about it?  
  
Andy: Of course but, if you were a lesbo or seeing someone else then no.  
  
Prue: Good. Cause I have a secret and I can't tell you until we're engaged  
  
That might be very soon, Andy thought to himself.  
  
Phoebe: Are we there yet?  
  
Prue: Stop acting like a kid  
  
Phoebe: I'm serious. It's taking too long to get there  
  
Prue: I think you're right. Andy, are you sure you know where you're going?  
  
Andy: Yeah, I just don't know exactly where we are?  
  
Dr. Robinson: I can answer that for you  
  
Phoebe: Whoa! How did you just appear right next to me?  
  
Dr. Robinson: Apparently, you haven't heard about your destiny yet  
  
Phoebe: Who are you really? Because you are not my grandmother's doctor anymore!  
  
Dr. Robinson: I'm a demon and I'm taking you with me witch!  
  
Phoebe: Ahhhh!  
  
And with that Dr. Robinson and Phoebe shimmered off to the underworld  
  
PIPER'S CAR  
  
Piper: Hello?  
  
Prue: We have an emergency. Phoebe disappeared with Dr. Robinson  
  
Piper: How did he get to your car?  
  
Prue: I don't know, but he said he was a demon. And the other emergency is I don't know where Andy and I are. Have your white-- thingie friend help you find us  
  
Piper: Okay. Bye  
  
Prue: Bye  
  
Okay, lets figure out how to contact him. How about I shout out his name  
  
Piper: Leo! Leo: You rang?  
  
Piper: Phoebe was taken by a demon  
  
Leo: How can I help?  
  
AN: I am really surprised no one thought Dr. Robinson was the demon after the infamous charmed ones! I mean, HELLO!, how did he know who Piper was and that Grams had two other daughters? Anyways REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll try to update by Monday!  
  
-LeoPiper24/7- 


	5. How Can I Help?

**Chapter 5: How Can I Help?**  
  
Andy: What was that guy talking about? Demons and witches? Who are you?!  
  
Prue: Andy, I'm a um, a um, a witch  
  
Andy: What? Omigod! I don't think I can handle this  
  
Prue: I'm sorry. I know how its unbelievable. I just found out today.  
  
Andy: How could I love you now, knowing you're a witch?  
  
Prue: You said you would love me even though I was hiding something  
  
Andy: I didn't say I would love you if you were hiding some things that I couldn't handle  
  
Prue: That wasn't on the list before!  
  
Andy: Well it is now. I'm sorry Prue. I just don't think I can handle something this big  
  
As Andy finished his statement, Piper and Leo orbed in  
  
Piper: Hey. What's wrong?  
  
Prue: (sniffs) Nothing  
  
Piper: Did he find out about...  
  
Prue: Yep  
  
Piper: Oh. I'm sorry  
  
Prue: It's okay. Um, how did you guys get here?  
  
Piper: We orbed  
  
Prue: Orbed?  
  
Piper: That's the bluey disappearing act I was telling you about  
  
Prue: Ohhhh. So what is he a witch too?  
  
Piper: No. He's that whitelighter guy I was telling you about  
  
Prue: Ohhhh. Do we have powers?  
  
Piper: Yeah. Leo, will tell you about that  
  
Leo: Prue, you have the power to move things with your mind and to be in two places at once  
  
Piper: Why'd you use the hard words on me?  
  
Leo: I thought you were smart  
  
Piper: Thought?  
  
Prue: And I'm not smart?  
  
Andy: Leo, you ain't gonna win  
  
Leo: Never intended to. I'm just gonna go  
  
And with that he orbed out to ask the Elders about the "Phoebe Situation"  
  
Prue: Where'd he go?  
  
Piper: The Elders  
  
Prue: The Elders?  
  
Piper: I'll fill you in later  
  
UNDERWORLD  
  
Phoebe: Who are you again?  
  
Demon: I'm the demon of your—  
  
AN: Anyone know? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (In your review put down who you think the demon is!) I'll try to update by Wednesday. Sorry, it's so short

-LeoPiper24/7-


	6. Who Are You, Again?

A/N: I cannot believe only two people reviewed! If this keeps on happening I don't think I'm going to have enough inspiration to continue. See, if you don't review, I think I'm not a good writer, even though 5 people have me on author alert. So are you going to review so I can continue?  
  
Lil-whitelighter111488: You were so right! You know who the demon is!  
  
Piperleo4eva: Sadly, you were wrong. You don't know who the demon is!  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
**Chapter 6: Who are you, again?**  
  
**_Last time:_**  
  
Phoebe: Who are you, again?  
  
Demon: I am the demon of your—  
  
**_This Time:_**  
  
Demon: —fears.  
  
Phoebe: Do you have a name?  
  
Demon: Barbus  
  
Phoebe: Barbus? What kind of name is Barbus?  
  
Barbus: Shut up witch!  
  
Phoebe: Okay  
  
Barbus: I said quiet! Now do you know who you are?  
  
Phoebe: Phoebe Halliwell  
  
Barbus: No—well yes, but not the answer I was looking for. Try again  
  
Phoebe: I think I'm a witch  
  
Barbus: You think?! I hope you're not the brightest one in your family  
  
Phoebe: I'd be the least  
  
Barbus: You're a charmed one  
  
Phoebe: A what?  
  
Barbus: Listen up you stupid witch! I'm going to tell you every magical detail and you better listen or I won't wait for your sisters to come to kill you!  
  
Meanwhile: "UP THERE"  
  
Leo: I'm sorry to bother you, but a charmed one was kidnapped  
  
Then all of a sudden every one got quiet  
  
Great Elder: Which one?  
#1  
  
Leo: Phoebe  
  
Great Elder: Does she have her powers yet?  
#1  
  
Leo: Not yet. They haven't even heard of the "book"  
  
Great Elder: That's good. They shouldn't have powers yet. Their

#2 grandmother hasn't died yet  
  
Leo: Not yet, but she will. And there's only one demon that could use her greatest fear against her—  
  
Great Elder: —Barbus  
#1  
  
Leo: That's what I thought  
  
Great Elder: Do you know her greatest fear?  
#3  
  
Leo: Yes. She was afraid a powerful demon would kill her and then go after her grandchildren, the infamous charmed ones, when they hadn't come into their powers yet  
  
Great Elder: Go warn the other charmed ones. And also orb to another witch,

#3 Nikki. Tell her the Elders sent you and you need the potion book.  
  
Leo: Yes sir  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
  
Leo: Lets go  
  
Piper: Leo! Don't scare us like that!  
  
Leo: Sorry. You have to come with me even Andy  
  
Prue: Why him? And where are we go—  
  
Leo: No more questions  
  
After Leo said that they all orbed out  
  
POTION PALACE  
  
Clerk: How may I help you?  
  
Leo: I'm looking for a Nikki  
  
Clerk: May I ask who sent you?  
  
Leo: Are you Nikki?  
  
Clerk: That depends. Who sent you?  
  
Leo: The Elders  
  
Clerk: Than I'm the Nikki you're looking for. What do you need?  
  
Leo: A potion book  
  
Nikki: For whom?  
  
Leo: (whispers) The charmed ones  
  
Nikki: One momenent  
  
While Nikki went into the back room, Leo explained the situation to Prue, Piper, and Andy  
  
Piper: So who is this Nikki?  
  
Leo: All I know is she's a witch  
  
Prue: Uh, did "they" say want we're supposed to do with this "potion book"  
  
Andy: Maybe I could go home?  
  
Prue: If you want to  
  
Andy: So, Leo, where are we exactly?  
  
Leo: Chinatown  
  
Andy: So, we're still in San Francisco  
  
Leo: Uh, actually we're in New York  
  
Andy: I'll just wait here then  
  
Piper: So what did "they" say?  
  
As Leo told them more info about the situation, Nikki was getting some herself  
  
Nikki: Barbus! Barbus!  
  
Barbus: You interrupted my torturing again!  
  
Nikki: Sorry. They came like you said  
  
Barbus: So you gave them the book?  
  
Nikki: Not yet. They're still out there  
  
Barbus: Oh. Then I better go before their whitelighter senses me  
  
Leo: Nikki! Did you find the book yet?  
  
Nikki: Just a minute  
  
Barbus: After they leave contact me  
  
Nikki: And those Elders thought I was a good witch  
  
AN: How'd you like it. Like I said before, If you don't review I'm not going to have enough inspiration to continue. So, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (I think I spelled moment wrong somewhere. Sorry!) Oh and sorry its moving away from he tiltle but it will get back to PL SOON!!!!!!!

-LeoPiper24/7-


	7. Who Woulda Thought

**Gryffindor620**: I know she is! Thanks!  
  
**Piperleo4eva**: Thanks! And I know just the right person to sick on the Elders! Maybe I should call them up. I also don't like any of them, they just make things harder on the relationship between PL. Maybe I'll call them up to sick Kern too!  
  
**Lil-whitelighter111488**: Thanks!  
  
**Chelle**: Thanks! And it is a 10 outta 10!  
  
**Ca**: Thanks and more thanks!  
  
_**Chapter 7: Who woulda thought...**_  
  
Piper: Are you sure witches and whitelighters can't be together?  
  
Leo: I'm sure  
  
Piper: come on, Leo. Just break a little rule. Please...  
  
Leo: Piper, it's not a little rule, it's a huge rule and I can't or there will be major consequences  
  
Piper: Please, Leo. I know we can make it work and by the time "they" figure it out we'll be married. And you know they can't break that up.  
  
Leo: Fine. It seems I can't win here anyways (an: here I go again)  
  
Piper then gave Leo a passionate kiss that seemed to never end. And when it did:  
  
Piper: Leo, where are we?  
  
Barbus: In my lair in the underworld, sweetie  
  
Piper: Dr. Robinson!  
  
Leo: Piper, that's the demon that took Phoebe. His name's Barbus  
  
Barbus: Did you know whitelighters and witches can't be together  
  
Leo: Yes  
  
Barbus: Then you know the consequences  
  
Piper: No... not really  
  
Barbus: The sisters' die, whitelighter!  
  
Leo: You can only kill them with their greatest fears. You're not close enough  
  
Barbus: I know that. How do you think I killed their grandmother? (Mumbles) And I could always use your greatest fear whitelighter!  
  
But Leo didn't hear that  
  
Leo: She's still alive  
  
Barbus: But barely. No one's going to save a 110-year-old woman, when they could be saving three teenagers!  
  
Leo: What are you getting out?  
  
Barbus: Nikki!  
  
Piper: Nikki?!  
  
Then suddenly Nikki appeared and threw a potion at Piper. Piper then collapsed  
  
Leo: Piper!  
  
Barbus: Now you know the consequences. Oh, and if you don't already know, the Elders found out about your "affair" with your charge  
  
Leo tried to heal her. It didn't work  
  
Leo: They clipped my wings?!  
  
Barbus: Ta Ta!  
  
Nikki: See ya  
  
Then Barbus and Nikki disappeared  
  
Piper's cell phone started to ring. Leo pulled it out of her purse and answered it.  
  
Leo: Hello?  
  
Prue: Leo?  
  
Leo: Yeah  
  
Prue: What happened to you guys? All I did was go to the bathroom and when I come back—you're gone!  
  
Leo: Yeah. We kind of just appeared in Barbus's lair.  
  
Prue: Barbus?  
  
Leo: Demon  
  
Prue: Oh that Barbus. So what happened?  
  
Leo: Uh, Nikki showed up—  
  
Prue: Store clerk Nikki? Leo: Yeah, anyways (an: not again) she showed up and then threw a potion at Piper and now Piper's unconscious.  
  
Prue: Can't you heal her?  
  
Leo: Long story. Go to the manor and I'll meet you there  
  
Prue: I'm in New York remember? It's gonna cost money and frankly, I have none  
  
Leo: Say a spell. Technically you're a witch  
  
Prue: And technically I'm not. And how am I supposed to say one. I don't have one  
  
Leo: Make one up  
  
Prue: I can't make one up!  
  
Leo: Just do it. And don't forget to rhyme! Bye  
  
Prue: Oh! He is so getting on my nerves!  
  
Andy: Who?  
  
Prue: Leo. He says I have to make up a spell to get us home  
  
Andy: I knew you should've taken those poetry classes. It would've helped  
  
Prue: Well it ain't gonna save you from me  
  
Andy: Sorry  
  
Prue: Okay here it goes:  
  
Take me to the place I've been longing for  
I don't want to stay here anymore  
So take me far away from here  
To the place I do not fear  
  
Andy and Prue then disappeared  
  
Andy: I've always wanted to come here  
  
Prue: I guess I'm no good at being a witch if my simple spell took us to Jamaica!

AN: how'd you like it? Give me more reviews or I have no inspiration! How'd you like my spell? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (don't i say anyways too much?)


	8. Revenge Or Something Like It

**BlueRMillie:** Thank you so much! Sorry to keep you and everyone waiting for...lets see...48 days. I am SO sorry.  
  
**Sarah:** I don't care what you think about my story. Just don't read it. And I hate to admit it but the first thru five chapters were pretty sucky!  
  
**Taylor:** I have no idea what you are talking about. The charmed ones dad? Oh, you're only on chapter 5! It's not him its Barbus. Thanx!!!!!  
  
**Charmboy4:** Calm down, boy! Their okay if you want to strangle me right now, but just remember this: if you do, who would finish this amazing story (and you wouldn't find out what's gonna happen next)? Anyways (oh no) don't you remember Barbus took Phoebe? And Paige isn't in this story dummy (I could always put her in it though)! Of course I could tell some stuff about Phoebe in this chapter (hint, hint).  
  
**Gryffindor620:** My whole life is funny! And I'm so totally a poet (NOT!) THANX!!!!!!  
  
**P3charmed4eva:** I'm a blonde what'd you expect? And Barbus is comin back a lot cause if he don't he'd be in my room scarin the bejesus out of me!  
  
**lil-whitelighter111488:** How dare you use my word! (just playin) It's not even a word. It's actually anyway but I can't say a lots of stuffs in reality without putting an "s" on it. Examples: peoples, anyways, carefuls, craps, stuffs, and a lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**AN: Only 7 reviews on the latest chapter... you guys are mean _tear dropping on key-board._ But hey, life sucks so I'm just gonna keep writin reviews or not! But I'm still gonna say: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (you can't see Sarah's review because I made it go away "magically") I just realized in chapter 1 that I put room 247 as Piper and Leo's homeroom. Now that I think about I think I copied off my own pen name: LeoPiper_24/7_**  
  
**_Chapter 8: Revenge Or Something Like It_**  
  
Phoebe: Okay, Phoebe think. How can you contact your sisters? How?  
  
As she was thinking this Barbus and a woman dressed in a store clerk uniform appeared.  
  
Barbus: Trying to contact someone?  
  
Phoebe: Maybe. Who's she?  
  
Nikki: Your worst nightmare  
  
Phoebe: You don't look like elevators to me  
  
Nikki: Sorry, I just always wanted to say that.  
  
Phoebe: Well, I've always wanted to say—  
  
Barbus: Enough female bonding! It's getting time to actually kill a charmed one.  
  
Phoebe: Which one?  
  
Barbus: You'll find out soon.  
  
Leo: Phoebe?! Where are you?!  
  
Phoebe: Leo?!  
  
Barbus: And that would be now. (switches to Phoebe's voice) In here!  
  
Phoebe: Wait! Don't come in here Leo!  
  
Nikki: Shut up!  
  
Leo: Why, Phoe—Barbus.  
  
Phoebe: What's wrong with Piper?!  
  
Leo: No time to explain. Make up a spell to get us out of here  
  
Phoebe: But—  
  
Leo: Now!  
  
Nikki then telekinetically flinged Leo into a wall. Piper fell out of his arms lying unconscious on the ground. Nikki grabbed a knife out of her pocket and started towards Piper but then stopped.  
  
Nikki: _(whispers)_ Phoebe, hurry.  
  
Barbus: Nikki, why'd you stop!  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Let us go Back to San Francisco Only piper, Leo, and me And not Barbus and Nikki!  
  
Phoebe, Piper, and Leo then disappeared in a piercing white light.  
  
Barbus: I knew I should have hired a darklighter!  
  
**JAMIACA**  
  
Andy: Prue, don't we have to get to the manor?  
  
Prue: Yup.  
  
Andy: Then why are we still here?  
  
Prue: Shhh. I'm trying to concentrate.  
  
Andy: Why?  
  
Prue: I'm trying to make up a spell  
  
Andy: Those poetry classes would've helped  
  
Prue: Oh, be quiet!  
  
**MANOR**  
  
Phoebe: Thank you so much boys. You can put the boy on the floor and the girl on the couch.  
  
Jason: Sure, Pheebs  
  
Phoebe: Here you go. 10 bucks each  
  
Miles: Thanks  
  
Phoebe: No thank you. Buh bye now.  
  
Cole: see ya.  
  
Phoebe: _(to herself)_ Boys just love me.  
  
Cole: Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
But the next thing she saw was complete darkness  
  
**ONE HOUR LATER**  
  
Woman: Hey guys!  
  
Prue: Phoebe, you're back!  
  
Prue ran over to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
Phoebe: Actually _(voice gets deeper)_ I'm not  
  
Andy: This can't be good  
  
Prue: Who are you?! Where's Phoebe?!  
  
Faux Phoebe changes into an older** (an: I mean really older)** man figure  
  
Prue: **(an: she says this in a pleasant voice btw.)** Andy, why don't you go home?  
  
Andy: But, Prue...  
  
Prue: Now!  
  
Andy left leaving Prue to fend for herself.  
  
Prue: Who are you?  
  
Man: Leo may recognize me  
  
Prue: What does Leo have to do with this?  
  
Man: Everything  
  
He then flinged Prue out the window and vanished in thin air.  
  
**AN: Well...what did Leo do o piss off this guy? And does anyone but me see that Nikki may be getting a little soft? What happened to Phoebe? Does anyone think I should put Paige in this? Should I get back to the high school stuff? Will I update soon? Am I asking too many questions? Don't know. Just stick around! (Now click that attractive purple button down there in the lower left corner and write me a review) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. A Dissapearing Act

AsherSmasher: I was? I know, I know, but how am I supposed to get my questions out if I can't ask them all. I'll get to the PL very soon but I can't say the same for the high school stuff. Thanx!!!

Gryffindor620: Yeah, that would be pretty funny. Thanx!!!

OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: Did you change your penname? I'll try to squeeze her in and I promise more PL! Thanx!!!

piperleo4eva: Whoops! I must be colorblind! She is a bit confusing isn't she? I don't either! Thanx!!!

psychokitty3: I'm really sorry for the wait! I promise to update sooner! Good idea. She is, isn't she? Thanx!!!

p3charmed4eva: Don't we all. Thanx!!!

CharmedMilliE: Thanx!!!

**AN:** **Hi! I am sooo sorry for the wait on ALL of my stories! I will update really soon for I'M IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER'S PRINCE CHARMING. I'll update sooner If I get some more reviews!**

_Now on with the next chapter!_

**_Chapter 9: A Disappearing Act_**

About an hour later he returned with a package.

The man walked over to Prue and blew some magical blue dust on her. Then he did the same to Piper, Leo, and Phoebe who was unconscious in the coat closet.

Mystery Man: Too bad, Leo. I thought you had a good one this time.

And with that he vanished again

**6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING**

**THE YEAR'S 1942**

Prue woke to bombs dropping.

Prue: Great! Another day, with dead people.

She hurried across the medical tent gathering everything she needed for the disastrous day.

Piper: Prue? Aren't you supposed to be—

Prue: —Yeah I'm late. I slept in.

Piper: Really? Cause Johnny wanted to know if you were _actually _sick.

Prue: Okay, you caught me.

Piper: What are friends for?

Prue: I only faked so I wouldn't have to go on a date with a soldier.

Piper: Why? He's the hottest soldier here. I'd ask him out if I hadn't left my heart in San Francisco.

Piper flashed her engagement ring that David **(an: Holly's real husband)** had proposed to her with.

Prue: He's a soldier. If I fell in love with him and then he died, I'd probably mourn for months!

Piper: What happened to Risky Prue.

Prue: She went on vacation

A bomb crashed a few miles away from the tent.

Piper: Please don't tell me that was a bomb.

Prue: Come on Piper! We gotta go to work!

Phoebe: Piper! Prue! Over here!

Piper: What's wrong with him?

The man was badly injured but you could still see his gorgeous green eyes and his sandy blonde hair.

Phoebe: Everything. His neck's even broken. He's lucky he's even alive. We have to hurry and get him to a doctor immediately!

Another bomb fell, this one way closer to the medical tent.

Prue: All of our equipment was in that tent! How are we supposed to treat all these guys now?

Phoebe: I don't know, but I'll try to find a doctor. Piper can you stay here with him?

Piper: Yeah

Phoebe: Prue, find a radio and call for a helicopter.

Prue: Got it

Phoebe ran away in search of a doctor.

Piper: Since when does a fourteen-year-old take charge over us?

Prue: I have no idea. I gotta go

Piper: See ya. Hey, I'm Piper. I want you to keep conscious okay?

Soldier: You have a beautiful name.

Piper: Thanks, now why don't you tell me yours?

The injured soldier didn't reply.

Piper: Sir? Are you okay?

There was no answer.

Piper: We need a doctor over hear!

Phoebe and Prue hurried over with a young doctor.

Doctor: What do we have here?

Piper: Broken neck, leg, and it looks as if maybe a lung collapsed. He stopped breathing a couple minutes ago.

Doctor: Prue, bring me a stretcher and a soldier. Phoebe call on the radio and get a helicopter.

Phoebe: One is already on it's way.

Doctor: Good. I'm Dr. Gordon **(an: sound familiar? Please don't hate me)** Ma'am are you a nurse?

Piper: Yeah. It's Piper.

Prue ran back over with Johnny who was carrying a stretcher.

Prue: Here is your stretcher.

Dr. Gordon: Can you lift the man onto it, sir?

Johnny: Sure.

**2 HOURS LATER**

**ST. MARK'S HOSPITAL**

Phoebe: Is he okay?

Piper: Don't know.

Prue: Hey. Johnny! How's he doin?

Johnny: Okay, I guess.

Phoebe: You guess?

Johnny: Dr. Gordon won't let anyone see him.

Phoebe: Oh.

Johnny: We still on for tonight, Prue?

Prue: Yup.

Johnny: Good. I'm gonna go catch a lift back to camp. Anyone want to come?

Prue: I will. Let me go get my coat.

Johnny: I'll get it. Meet me out front.

Prue: Okay.

Piper: I thought she went on vacation?

Phoebe: Who went on vacation?

Prue: She decided to come back early.

Phoebe: Who?!

Prue: I'll explain later. Bye

Piper: Bye.

Phoebe: Explain please.

Piper: I caught Prue—

Dr. Gordon: Piper, can I speak with you please?

Piper: Sure. I'll tell you later.

Dr. Gordon: I need to get back to camp to help set up a new medical tent.

Piper: Who's gonna watch the injured soldier.

Dr. Gordon: You.

Piper: Me? I can't. I leave to go back to San Francisco tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning.

Dr. Gordon: I'm sorry. There's no one else.

Piper: There are a whole bunch of nurses coming in tonight. Recruit one of them.

Dr. Gordon: But you're already here.

Piper: But—

Dr. Gordon: I'm sorry. I'll come back in a couple days. That's when you are allowed to leave.

Piper: Doctor—

Dr. Gordon: I'm sorry. Good night.

Piper: Good night.

**AN: ha! Another chapter completed. I promise to update sooner. But it's gonna get slower cuz school starts up Tuesday! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Btw, this chapter was 4 pages long!**


End file.
